celebritysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
J - Lo
thumb|350px J-Lo ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin, Tänzerin, Schauspielerin und Designerin. Sie wurde als jüngstes Kind puerto-ricanischer Immigranten in der Bronx, New York City, geboren. Wie auch ihre beiden älteren Schwestern Lynn und Leslie besuchte sie bis zu ihrem 18. Lebensjahr eine rein katholische Mädchenschule. Danach wechselte Lopez auf das lokale Baruch College, welches sie jedoch nach nur zwei Semestern wieder verließ, um als Rechtsanwaltsgehilfin arbeiten zu können. Parallel dazu war sie auf Grund ihrer jahrelangen Ausbildung sowohl als Tanzlehrerin als auch als professionelle Tänzerin in diversen New Yorker Nachtclubs tätig. Karriere Nach weltweiten Auftritten mit einer bekannten New Yorker Tanzcombo gelang es J-Lo in den frühen 1990er-Jahren als Break- und Backgroundtänzerin Arbeit beim Fernsehen zu finden. Auftritte in Musikvideos wie Janet Jacksons „That’s The Way Love Goes“ folgten, ehe sie erste Sprechrollen in Fernsehserien wie South Central oder Hotel Malibu erhielt. Mit der Titelrolle in der Filmbiografie "Selena – Ein amerikanischer Traum" gelang es ihr erstmals, Publikum und Kritik von ihren darstellerischen Qualitäten zu überzeugen. Im gleichen Jahr trat sie in "Anaconda" als Actionheldin in Erscheinung. 1998 fand Steven Soderberghs romantische Krimikomödie "Out of Sight" die Zustimmung von Kritik und Publikum. J-Lo wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt als eine der interessantesten neuen Darstellerinnen Hollywoods gehandelt und festigte diesen Status mit dem von Spezialeffekten geprägten Film "The Cell". Sie konzentrierte sich jedoch in der Folge verstärkt auf ihre Musikkarriere. 1998 unterzeichnete sie ihren ersten Plattenvertrag mit Sony Records. Von den lateinamerikanischen Wurzeln ihrer Eltern und den vielen weiteren kulturellen Einflüssen der Bronx geprägt, schrieb und co-produzierte sie ein Album, das sich vom Sound der damaligen Teen-Pop-Kultur stark unterscheiden sollte. Schon kurz nach seiner Veröffentlichung im Sommer 1999 zeigte sich "On The 6" als (Mit-)Verursacher des sogenannten „Latin-Waves“, der ihr den Paradetitel der „Latina“ einbrachte. Im Sommer 2001 folgte mit "J.Lo" schließlich ihr zweites Album. Die Platte übertraf den Erfolg des Debüts ein weiteres Mal und verkaufte sich innerhalbes weniger Monate mehr als acht Millionen Mal weltweit. Noch Ende 2002 'kehrte J-Lo mit ihrem vierten Album '„This is me…then“ zurück und veröffentlichte mit „Jenny from the Block“, „All I Have“ und „Baby,I love U“ zahlreiche Hits. „This is me…them“ '''wurde zu einem beachtlichen Erfolg und eines der bestverkauften Alben 2003. Das Album verkaufte sich weltweit 6 Millionen Mal. Nach einer langen Pause im Jahr 2004 kehrte sie im '''März 2005 mit ihrem bislang fünften Album "Rebirth" zurück. Mit "Como Ama Una Mujer" stand Ende Februar 2007 das erste spanischsprachige Album der Sängerin in den Läden. Liebesleben Drei Mal war Jennifer Lopez bereits verheiratet: mit dem Kellner Ojani Noa, dem Tänzer Chris Judd und zuletzt mit thumb|150px Latino-Star Marc Anthony. 1997 '''heiratete sie den Kellner '''Ojani Noa und ließ sich nach einem Jahr schon wieder scheiden. thumb|left|150px 2001 ließ sie mit Chris Judd die Hochzeitsglocken läuten, um nur sieben Monate später wieder das Weise zu suchen. thumb|left|150px thumb|150px Später vergnügte sie sich mit Sean "P Diddy" Combs und verlobte sich mit Schauspiel-Kollege Ben Affleck. Die Beziehung zu ihm ging im Januar 2004 in die Brüche. thumb|150px Nur fünf Monate später heiratete J-Lo schließlich Marc Anthony. Die Trennung von letzterem soll durchaus emotional und schwierig gewesen sein. Sie habe aber nichts damit zu tun, dass sie weder noch trinke und rauche, während er dies gerne und ausgiebig tut. thumb|left|150px Neue Lebensenergie findet sie seit einigen Monaten bei dem 18 Jahre jüngeren Tänzer Casper Smart. Laut J-Lo sei er trotz seiner Tattoos und dem kahl geschorenen Kopf einfach anbetungswürdig. Der Altersunterschied sei nicht wichtig für sie. Ihr Manager sieht die neue Beziehung kritisch. Style Viel Glitzer, viel Glamour und doch ladylike - so präsentiert sich Jennifer Lopez am liebsten auf dem roten Teppich. Seit langem wird die Sängerin mit puerto-ricanischen Wurzeln als Diva bezeichnet und was ihren Stil angeht, hat Jennifer diesen Ruf zu Recht. Im Laufe der Jahre hat sie einen einzigartigen Style entwickelt, der oft kopiert wurde, aber ihre Eleganz und ihre grandiose Ausstrahlung wurden nie erreicht. thumb|150px Leuchtende Farben sieht man bei ihr eher selten. J-Lo unterstreicht ihre von Natur aus gebräunte Haut mit Erdtönen und den angesagten Nudefarben. thumb|left|150px Sie wählt ihre Kleider in zurückhaltenden Farben, aber verziert diese mit viel Stickerein, Pailetten oder Federn. Kombiniert mit glänzendem Schmuck werden sie zu einem echten Trend. thumb|150px Ihre etwas breitere Kehrseite ist zu ihrem Markenzeichen geworden und somit trägt sie sehr gerne eng anliegende Kleider oder Miniröcke, die die Blicke auf ihren Po lenken.